Story Teasers (Naruto)
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: As the title states, these are story teasers. As in these will be the first chapter for stories in the Naruto fandom that I have ideas for but have not written. If any of them really get your attention, let me know (or go to my page and vote on my poll if you don't want to review/PM). Story Idea 7: First Generation. DeiSaku. Canon.
1. As Clear As Tomorrow (SasuSaku)

**Attention Readers:** As the title states, these are _story teasers_. As in these will be the first chapter for stories that I have ideas for but have not written. If any of them really get your attention, let me know (or go to my page and vote on my poll if you don't want to review/PM). I will be posting a new one each day so you all have time to digest. Afterwards, I will update when I have new ideas for stories that I more than I little interested on running with. Additionally, I will revise chapters once the story has been posted so that you all will know if one is already up. Please enjoy and be sure to tell me what you think of the ideas.

* * *

 **Fandom:** Naruto

 **Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

 **Other Characters:** Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Nagato, Konan, Hoshigaki Kisame, and Uchiha Itachi

 **Chapter:** Zero – Prologue

 **Summary:** "You're psychotic." "Psychic." "And I'm the queen of England." "In a past life." "Which brings us back to 'you're psychotic." "I just want my brother happily married. To you."

 **Word Count:** 520

 **Rating:** T

 **Type:** Story – Incomplete

 **Genre:** AU (Modern Era), AU (Supernatural: Ghosts), Suspense, Romance, Humor

 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine

* * *

An explosion shook the desired vicinity but none of the cloaked members paid it any mind, far too used to their blond comrade's antics when it came to art and explosives. Their opponents however skittered this way and that, losing face for a moment.

But that was all they needed, an opening and this one had worked like a charm. Now came for the infiltration. Eight of nine members of the elitist group divided into their usual pairs, the ninth member was better suited for reconnaissance then he was fighting, so he was currently absent. It didn't make a difference, though, this was how they operated. Each member filling the role they were given. Each pair was used for a specific part of this infiltration and retrieval mission.

Deidara and Akasuna no Sasori took the helm alongside Hidan and Kakuzu, both pairs were shoe-ins for the position of fending off the initial wave once it came and clearing a path for the remaining four. Four on the inside, four on the out.

Nagato and Konan would go straight for the objective while Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame acted as bodyguards – however unnecessary it was – keeping a clear, sure path. Most missions like this one were executed in this way no matter the size of their opponent. It was effective and got the job done quickly with minimal quandary. There were parts where it wasn't done exactly the same, but the target was never the exact same either. Sometimes it was a text, sometimes a weapon and sometimes a person. It all depended on what their superiors demanded.

The eight of them along with Zetsu made up a group called Akatsuki. A secret organization of the higher echelons of the government used for more covert and hush-hush projects. So secret that if they were caught – which was highly unlikely – they wouldn't drag down their superiors with them. They would be deemed a rogue or terrorist group with no connection to anyone. And no matter how most would perceive this layout, both sides were more than happy with it. Neither had to deal with or worry about the other.

The only catch was that should they die, it wouldn't even be so much as recorded. They gained no merits other than between each other. And none of them had family. This was because they had to be expendable, unattached to humanity and were already recorded dead the moment they joined. Each one an orphan in some way or another without any known family.

None except Itachi.

He had both parents and he had a little brother.

All alive.

All thinking he was long dead after having abandoned them.


	2. Back Door Key (DeiSaku)

**Title:** Back Door Key

 **Author:** AppleL0V3R

 **Beta-reader:** N/A

 **Fandom:** Naruto

 **Pairing:** Deidara and Haruno Sakura

 **Other Characters:** (mentions of) Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Itachi

 **Chapter:** Zero – Prologue

 **Summary:** Life is messy and complicated, that's why death isn't. Its efficient and clear, but when Sakura realizes a discrepancy in the system there is suddenly a huge problem.

 **Word Count:** 375

 **Rating:** T

 **Type:** Story – Incomplete

 **Genre:** Canon Compliant, Slight AU (Supernatural), Humor, Action

 **Warning:** Spoilers (assume all of it), canon typical violence

 **Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

 **Note:** I've decided that with the exception of this chapter, all the rest of the chapter's will be only a thousand words each. I won't be using any particular prompts unless I specifically mention it. This is pretty much to test myself, see if I can do a proper, good plot line while conveying the characters with a word limit.

* * *

"What do you mean 'the back door is open'?" She wanted to scream and rip her hair out. And what's he do? Her brat boss has the gall to shrug and level her with that steady look that no one but her can stare back at anymore.

"I mean, the back door is open and I'd very much appreciate it if you found it, closed it and made sure it didn't come open once more."

"Woah, woah. Did you just say 'find it'? Please tell me I didn't hear you right."

The look did not change and neither did his posture.

She sighed, feeling her shoulders sag. "And we know it's open how?"

"The human Madara - "

"Madara? As in the crazy nut who's started the next shinobi secret war? As in the one that should be dead?"

" - has managed to trade two people's place. He traded someone who was about to die for someone who had just died, in other words, he took someone's life and placed it on the dead."

"Um, name please?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

Why the hell did she do this again? Why the hell did she even bother with it when it just got her in the worst situations possible. And boy was she dreading it. Because the fact remained that when Death himself told you to do something, no matter what it was, you did it.

So here she was, getting ready to do it.


	3. Change My World (GaaSaku)

**Title:** Change My World

 **Author:** AppleL0V3R

 **Beta-reader:** N/A

 **Fandom:** Naruto

 **Pairing:** Sabaku no Gaara and Haruno, Sakura

 **Other Characters:** N/A

 **Chapter:** Zero – Prologue

 **Summary:** Why does Naruto deem it necessary to push all of Sakura's buttons? The last thing she wants is a new master. So why did Naruto have to find her one?

 **Word Count:** 320

 **Rating:** T

 **Type:** Story – Incomplete

 **Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine

* * *

The silhouette of a woman dashed out of the gates only to find herself plummeting. She wanted to be free of that place and if it meant committing a crime and disobeying the laws, then so be it. Giant dark grey, feather wings twice the women's arm span sprouted from her back aiding her in her fall. She could not turn her body but at least her wings would take the brunt of the fall when she got to the atmosphere of which ever world she was going to find herself in.

She hoped it would be peaceful. No Tatsujins either. She was fed up with those. Perhaps they wouldn't chase her. Maybe they would let her be. She was too strong to control and an indefinite threat to their society. Why not let her leave? It was a long shot but it was the only hope she had.

She felt the atmosphere bite and tear at her rock like skin and on instinct she wrapped her blackening wings around her so that the stinging feeling upon her pale skin would dissipate.

Quicker than she had expected she felt her body crash through a wall and create a small crater on the surface of this new world. Before anyone could see she made her adult sized body turn into that of a child's and dismissed her now broken wings.

This would be her new start and she could only hope that they would leave her be.


	4. Commentary N1 (ItaSaku)

**Title:** Commentary N1

 **Author:** AppleL0V3R

 **Beta-reader:** N/A

 **Fandom:** Naruto

 **Paring:** Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura

 **Other Characters:** Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hatake Kakashi

 **Chapter:** Zero – Prologue

 **Summary:** What started out as replay, became something more. A second chance to get it right this time. And they would, because they didn't have any other choice.

 **Word Count:** 250

 **Rating:** T

 **Type:** Story – Incomplete

 **Genre:** Team Fic, Canon Divergent (Time Travel), Humor, Slow-Burn

 **Warnings:** Spoilers (for all of Naruto)

 **Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine

 **Started:** N/A

 **Completed:** N/A

 **Last Edited:** February 10, 2017

* * *

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto shouted, running toward his long time teammate.

The pink haired woman turned to face the blond, "Hey, Naruto."

He held up contraptions, one pink, one blue and one yellow. They were oblong shaped with curved tops from what she could see. "Look what I found."

"What _are_ they?" Uchiha Sasuke asked with an incredulous expression.

The other boy shrugged, "Like I know."

Interested, Sakura picked the pink one. To her surprise there were buttons that had signs and words. Stop. Pause. Play. Fast Forward. Rewind. How odd-it was like a remote of sorts.

Sasuke took the blue one and observed it as well.

"I wonder what happens if you press play…" Naruto wondered aloud.

"You didn't try already?" Sasuke asked with a quirked black eyebrow.

"No, I was more focused on seeing if you guys knew what they were. I've already learned my lesson of messing with stuff I don't know anything about, thank you very much."

"See, he _does_ learn." The only woman present teased.

"Hey!"

The two laughed while the third pouted, accidentally pressing the button in the process.


	5. Easy? You're Kidding, Right? (SasuSaku)

**Title:** Easy? You're Kidding, Right?

 **Author:** AppleL0V3R

 **Beta-reader** : A/N (on Hiatus)

 **Fandom:** Naruto

 **Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

 **Other Characters:** Karin, Uzumaki Naruto

 **Chapter:** Zero - Prologue

 **Summary:** Sasuke is the only parent of a two year old girl but needs major help because his best friends isn't any at all. Enter Sakura, she knows what she's doing, but Sasuke just doesn't know how to respond to her.

 **Word Count:** 447

 **Rating:** T

 **Type:** Story – Incomplete

 **Genre:** AU (Modern Setting), Slice of Life

 **Warnings:** Neglectful mother (sorta)

 **Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

 **Started:** Unknown

 **Completed:** Unknown

 **Last Edited:** March 4, 2017

* * *

A sudden cry filled the silent room. It was a newborn baby's cry.

The exhausted looking woman on the hospital bed gave an exaggerated sigh, sounding relieved to finally have the newborn baby out of her womb after the nine months of pregnancy. The man – who looked younger than he was always perceived – stood beside the bed, his features alight with his excitement to all who cared to see. That number was enormous, but of course he'd be surrounded be the ones who didn't care. His excitement didn't falter when the new mother of twenty-six shoved the fragile bundle of life into his arms seconds after being placed in her own. She didn't even give the pink-skinned infant a single glance and wasn't so gently either.

Uchiha Sasuke wished she would reconsider her decision, but since they had argued over what would be done with newborn for the past five months he was just glad she had even granted his wish. And he wasn't about to press his luck. So as the young mother – even though she didn't want to be one – rolled over in her bed to finally catch up on lost sleep, Sasuke exited the room with his new child in his arms.

He decided against returning to the mansion he shared with the minutes old infant's mother. Part of the agreement had been that she would get the house and everything in it except his clothes, which he'd get later, while he got the baby and everything that came with the bundle of life. Instead, he went to the only person he could thing of that would still help him because his biological family was not a good idea.

His best friend and self proclaimed brother: Uzumaki Naruto.

On his way, he considered all the names he could thing of for the baby. He looked down at the infant's bright red beginnings of hair at the top of her soft small head and her tightly shut light black eyes. He added in the fact that she was female. Just as he was knocking on the door to Naruto's apartment he came to a name that fit so well.

Ringo.


	6. Essential (ItaSaku)

**Title:** Essential

 **Author:** AppleL0V3R

 **Beta-reader:** N/A

 **Fandom:** Naruto

 **Pairing:** Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura

 **Other Characters:** N/A

 **Chapter:** Zero – Prologue

 **Summary:** There were a lot of things she didn't know about herself. Just that they were there. So when the opportunity presented itself in the form of a kidnapping, she took it.

 **Word Count:** 220

 **Rating:** T

 **Type:** Story – Incomplete

 **Genre:** Canon Compliant, AU (Supernatural), Action/Adventure, Humor

 **Warnings:** N/A (Author is terrible at prophecy wording and naming)

 **Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

 **Started:** N/A

 **Completed:** N/A

 **Last Edited:** May 13, 2017

*.*.*

She hated prophecies. Granted they were usually hers, but ninety percent of those reeked havoc upon her existence constantly. They've taken her from her home, taken her home from her. They gave her a family, took away her old one, and took away her new one. They turned her life upside down and left her for dead. Which were feats all their own. And those were just hers.

This one though?

It took the cake.

And it was most certainly _not_ hers.

But it was going to do much more damage than any she had ever dealt with in times past. The prophecy, _Ages of Old,_ _Times of New_ , would ultimately be her downfall. It would be her last life, the end of her spirit. Most of all, it would leave her mortal, and take that too once everything was done.

For one as old and tired as she, it would be a blessing and a curse. And she knew that it wouldn't be worth it.

Closing worn and wary eyes, she turned from the great book that had been left to her. This knowledge would do her no good now, even if she memorized every word by heart. Because now was the time to start the beginning of the Prophecy, now was the time to begin her unending life anew.


	7. First Generation (DeiSaku)

**Title:** First Generation

 **Author:** AppleL0V3R

 **Beta-reader:** N/A

 **Fandom:** Naruto

 **Pairing:** Deidara and Haruno Sakura

 **Chapter:** Zero – Prologue

 **Rating:** T

 **Type:** Story – Incomplete

 **Summary:** Never did she think that any of this could happen simply because she chose to take a stroll in the forest by herself.

 **Word** **Count:** 561

 **Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine

* * *

Married.

He was finally married and to the girl of his dreams.

Well, he hadn't known it would be her, not even when he first met her. But he found out eventually. And through it all he'd found out that he loved her. Even though she was a pain a good percent of the time, could be a mischievous little minx too, and sometimes he really couldn't figure out why he'd chosen _her_ of all people. Then he'd remember as she pointed out at one time, he could be just as bad, so they were even and therefore perfect. Like two pieces of a puzzle that clicked the second they were put together, but yet at the same time it took a while to figure out they went together.

But that didn't change facts, because he was still married to her. And he wouldn't have it any other way

And everyone they both wanted to be there were. Even if at one point in time he didn't like the people. That was okay though, because they were family and you don't always have to love them, not consciously at any rate. So things would work them out eventually, thankfully they did at the right time for him.

Like a dream come true.

Then the little minx leaned over and whispered the words that he _just knew_ would be the death of him "What do you think about kids, love?"

A loud cry echoed to the waiting room which had Deidara on his feet in an instant. Itachi had to hold the man back before he could do anything as rash as barging in or anything else. Everything would be alright. It had to be. She was to strong for something like this to end it all for her, especially with all she'd already been through.

A nurse scurried out of the room and past them ignoring everyone present in the waiting room.

"She's going to be alright, right?" Ino asked, her voice unstable and wobbly.

Naruto nodded, an arm tight around her shoulders for support and comfort, "Of course she is. She's gotten through everything before hand, why wouldn't she get through this?"

"I suppose your right."

The nurse from before was back with a doctor on her tail. Then another nurse came out of the room to stop before them, "You are the family, correct?"

"Yes, un!"

"Deidara, calm down." Sasori growled at his partner in crime.

"She is stable; we simply didn't expect the second child."

Deidara collapsed in his seat with Itachi keeping a sharp eye on him before turning to the nurse. "When can we see her?"

"Now, if you so wish."

Deidara jumped to his feet darting into the room with everyone else just behind him, only stopping when he was beside the new mother's bed side. He snorted while looking at his wife, "I guess it runs in the family."

His wife laughed and her daughter joined in.


End file.
